masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Adept
Drell Adept Reave + Cluster Grenades I've just put back some info I put on the first time. I can understand if someone takes off the 2nd paragraph I put in b/c it is somewhat specific and case-sensative, but I feel it is fitting enough to go there, and as this site is so much data and simple text, I imagine, as helpful as it is, the relevance-to-space-taken is well within the "keepable ratio line." That being said, I wish to fully elaborate the kind of details that are needed if you wish to do this, and I'm going to advise a type of strategy, on this talk page, for beginners to do it properly. *One: The powers, I already said on the main page how to evolve them, and why so I'll just repeat the how-to. All 6 ranks in both Reave and Cluster Grenades. Rank 4 "Radius" of Reave is necessary, and rank 6 "Shrapnel" of Cluster grenades is necessary. I also prefer any and all Damage upgrades to the 2 powers, and DR on Reave due to my weak barriers as a drell. *Two: Targets; Reave with radius, Cluster Grenades, and Biotic Combos all have a limited radius in which they'll damage enemies; additionally, I think they even nerfed Biotic Combo detonation radius a while back due to it being seen as OP, so range and radius of target enemies will be needed to be taken into account. :*For an idea on Radius sizes, Biotic Bubble starts with an initial Radius of 3m which most powers in the game, when the "Radius" rank 4 option is taken (Incinerate, Energy Drain, Reave, etc.) have. :*These powers will hit any and all enemies within that general distance of the central enemy you target, you should target the enemy closest to the center of the mass, this is pretty much a given. :*Throw grenades from a close distance to ensure their accuracy as well, at further distances, you risk the multiple Shrapnel splitting inaccurately and not hitting all of the enemies (and not detonating all 3 biotic combos while also not contributing their damage to the combination). ::*This is best on close-range maps with lots of CQC (Glacier being the pinnacle). :*Furthermore, as I said, Biotic Combo's radius has been nerfed, so they may have to be slightly closer together to get all targets to be hit by all 3 Biotic Combo Detonations and all 3 Cluster Grenade Detonations. *Three; Enemies are most clustered when they spawn, and spread out over the area of the map the longer you take to get to them. On maps like Ghost where Marauders drop in, they start fairly spread out, too, and bigger maps like Giant and Hydra, they *can* start already spread out, but with spawn-point-choking, you can force high-density spawns. If you pay attention in every game you play, you will get an idea of where enemies are most likely to spawn when you're standing in certain places. :*For the best effects, try to stalk your squadmates, between waves, where they are most dense (staying in a place where the most of your allies are) so you yourself don't accidentally choke a spawn point you don't want to, splitting a spawn and spreading the enemies out. At the point of the wave start, at that point, bail, and find where you suspect enemies are most likely to spawn. Wait and see if there are enough enemies (3+) if not, waiting may allow a few more who are already spawned but haven't shown up yet to jetpack up, down, or into position, at which point, Reave then throw a Cluster Grenade. Don't wait too long, or those who are there may disperse too much for this to work as planned. Aim for High-Density and center of group mass! :*When you're going rambo, don't be an idiot and run through the middle of cross-fire allies, and when waiting to count enemies, don't stand out in the open; utilize the 3rd-person part of the game and use tall cover to look around corners, but try not to get into mechanical cover, it slows you down. Run freely using manual cover (I.E. the old ways of using cover that was used originally in first incarnations of shooter games, walk up to cover yourself) *Last: Beginners tips to make this easiest: :*One: Start on Glacier vs. Reapers. They appear to be the most suseptable to Biotics as they have the fewest with Shields and the most with Armor/Barriers :*Two: Wave one, it may take a few runs at it, but when you get a team that pretty much lolligags near the start point before wave 1 starts, then you have a decent chance for your first attempt at this; at wave start, if you all stayed at the player-spawn-point, run straight forward into the main room, and to the right, then to your left (as there's nowhere to go forward/to the right, it's a corner) you may see enemies just spawning either in the small room right to the right/out the door across from the top of the stairs, or coming up from the tall stairs in the back of the map. This is a good chance for attempt #1 (This is where I first did it, and my team started blaring laughter in my mic b/c I got a killstreak, I didn't even realize until a few seconds later b/c my kill-log feed on the bottom right was overfilled with kills to show "Killstreak +1" but the medal appeared a second later over the center of my screen. :*Three: Alternatively, if your team goes down the stairs to your immediate right, follow them until the wave starts, then backtrack and go into the main room anyway, directly across the room, straight forward is that other small room with the 2 arch-doorways, against the back of the map, it's small and clustered and likely to be small enough to allow it to work as well. This is another good chance for attempt #1 That being said, any spawn can produce a kill-streak-able opportunity, you just have to get to the enemies before they spread out too much, and get within range that your cluster grenades and Biotic Combos hit all enemies. :*Four: last best tip I can give, waves 3+ should have multiple ravagers and brutes, and I think 4 or 5+ should start spawning 2 brutes and 2 ravagers on the map at the same time all wave(s) long. The benefit of this is that they move SO slow, and with Drell speeds, Glacier can be run clear-across in seconds, and you are more easily able to get to the enemies before they spread out. Considering how clustered the Reapers spawn normally, combined with how cramped Glacier is, combined with the ravager's knack of spawning in front of brutes and choke-pointing the entire team, it can make it easier to attempt a killstreak. One final point overall; the ability to get a killstreak most likely resides in the idea of 3 damage maxed cluster-grenade explosions combined with 3 maxed Biotic Combo explosions hitting each and every enemy for full damage. The enemies are close enough that each gets hit by all 6 of those damaging factors, and Biotic Combo explosion + Biotic Combo explosion + Biotic Combo explosion + Cluster Grenade Damage + Cluster Grenade Damage + Cluster Grenade Damage = death for almost any single enemy, not to mention that each of those explosions hit an area which can affect multiple enemies, which results in the - you guessed it - Killstreak. As I said, I've done this more than a few times, reliably, such that I can attest to their existence and viability. (P.S. 1 meter radius is already big imo, such that you can reliably hit 2-3 enemies at once with some powers, 3 meters may be bigger than people realize, and I think most corridors in Glacier are smaller than 3 meters wide) Thank You for reading!!! Blaze55555 :Wow! A very detailed description - thanks! However, I am still puzzled by this. I have repeatedly tried this tactic out on all difficulties over the last week, and have still been unable to perform your method - I have managed to trigger 3 biotic explosions, but never four. Even if I had triggered a fourth, it would not have stood any chance of killing any of my enemies (2 ravager, 2 brutes) - the 3 biotic explosions brought them down to half armour, and no more. Also, you state that you cannot perform 4 detonations, as the max number that can be detonated one use of cluster grenade is 3 (the wording of your note is quite confusing, so do tell me if i misinterpreted it). :In fact, to test this out (as I was amazed by the idea of it), I did very simple experiments. I simply used warp/throw to create 4 individual biotic explosions on a both a brute and a ravager, using my power damage maxed asari adept (hypothetically the most power damaging biotic class). I did this on undamaged enemies on silver and gold - it was unable to kill them. I then repeated this, but using reave/cluster grenade with my drell. This was able to kill them on silver, but only when all four grenades hit the brute square on. It brought them down to half armour every time, but no more. :Especially considering that you proposed only using one cluster grenade spread over 4 targets whilst i used four on one target, I am still not convinced that it can be done on silver, let alone on gold. I would request that other people try out these tactics, and my experiments, and report their findings - I am not trying to shoot down this info, but simply want to verify the truth of a seemingly amazing tactic. If you have any objections to this methodology, please do tell me. As such, I am removing the notes as I believe that they are unqualified, and I have not been able to perform them myself - and if one player cannot after multiple attempts using your specified tactics, I see no reason why another could. However, I will assume good faith - if you can link me to a video of this being done, I would be most grateful. Also, the bulk of your above talk is not really suitable for a talk page - it should really be for a blog/forum post, as talk pages are meant to discuss the content and nature of the article, not a guide to using a certain aspect of it. :Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 17:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I simply refer to the very last paragraph. Why it works is due to the fact that all 3 Biotic Combos and all 3 Cluster Grenade Explosions hit each enemy. Not many enemies can survive 3 maxed damage Cluster Grenade detonations AND 3 biotic combos. Problem with trying to take down a Brute with this strategy against singular brutes is you can only detonate 1 biotic combo with each cluster grenade, not because of lack of detonators, but because of lack of set-up. Once the first grenade sets off the Reave for a combo, Reave can't set up another without reusing the move again, but then you need to rethrow the grenade. From what I read, why things are a tad off is: # In example 1, you're using Warp, which, due to being a recharge power, not one that can be spammed as long as you have the ammo (grenades), has a lower overall damage than cluster grenades. Cluster grenades iirc do ~2x the damage of each warp individually, and you throw 3. So you'd need to hit the enemies with ~6 warps, maybe more, and it might do its full damage "over time" rather than instantly. # And in example #2, a single cluster grenade (3 detonations) + 1 Biotic combo takes it down to half or less armor on a singular enemy. Now imagine adding 2 more Biotic Combos to that due to 2 more enemies really close by being Reaved and the spare 2 Cluster Explosions detonating them, and all 3 get hit by all 6 explosions. It isn't a guaranteed or significantly reliable method for killstreaks without significant knowledge of spawn points (proximity, count and density of enemies is required) - a missile still does more damage and has a reliable radius, but it is possible. I currently have the problem that my sister stole my xBox before the recent DLC came out, but if I ever get it back, I will most certainly send you my XBL Tag and play a few games with you on glacier to try to sample this. I know it's possible, it wasn't a one-and-done thing, I repeated it, and saw the carnage in the killfeed of 2 ravagers and brutes, I swear! anywho, thanks for reading. Blaze55555 N7 Fury Adept misinfo? It is stated that the Annihilation Field is active until deactivated. This is not entirely true since it has a base duration of 45 seconds, unlike the tech armor it is compared to. It is also stated that the field can detonate biotic explosions. I think it should be elaborated that it only detonates upon deactivation. Furthermore, regarding the notes when playing against Cerberus, it may be worth mentioning that while Guardians may not be directly targeted with the Dark Channel, the power can transfer to them upon the death of the original target. This could make for a viable tactic. Fercen (talk) 10:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) -That's a good point. I added a tidbit about using Annihilation Field on Guardians that may or may not appeal to players. Magneto7 8:35, July 22, 2012 (EST) Melee dammage May i add the dammage of all melee attack without the bonus (normal + heavy) to give more info for the players. We also could make a tabble with those informations : dammage melee, shield, health ,... And why don't we have dammage of all weapons (grom I to X) ?--DeldiRe 09:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) possible bug I do not know how this happened but basically when reaching level 20 (having spent all the skill points from previous levels before) by volus adept suddenly appeared with another 81 skill points. So I maxed out all 5 skills and then next time I went onto powers it said I have -21 skill points. This only happened with my volus adept so far. edit: also happened with volus engineer signing: Midnightpiranha (talk) 16:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Drop-Down Player Notes Tabs have already been ruled out as a means of organization for these class pages, but what about putting the Player Notes in a drop-down format? It would keep all the classes on one easy-to-access page, the page could be a lot shorter, and all the notes would still be there; users would simply open the notes for whichever character(s) they're interested in. Delspencerdeltorro (talk) 00:19, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Susan Rizzi This is the name of a canon N7 Fury. She's encountered on the Silversun Strip arguing with an Alliance Procurement Officer over weapons, thermal clips, and a strength enhancer. It's kinda pointless trivia, but is there a place under the N7 Fury entry where this could be noted? -- 05:28, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Fury Bug Ok, so it seems that if you're downed (as an N7 Fury) while doing the dash teleport, when you're next revived, you're going to be invisible - character, biotics, and weapons. The only thing on you that's visible is an ammo power if you've equipped one. Don't know if this is something that has happened to others, but I've run into it on several occasions. If confirmed for others, should we include it in the article? --Soren7550 (talk) 06:42, January 25, 2014 (UTC)